


honey, you're familiar（中译）

by thxforallthefish



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thxforallthefish/pseuds/thxforallthefish
Summary: 在单向乐队结束两年之后的那个十二月，Zayn搬到了Liam家附近。秘密约会+解散后背景无授翻，侵删歉。**Sorry for the unauthorized translation. If you know how to contact the author, please feel free to comment!**
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 2





	honey, you're familiar（中译）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [honey, you're familiar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076498) by [tachycardia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachycardia/pseuds/tachycardia). 



> honey, you’re familiar, like my mirror years ago  
> (-Hozier, From Eden)

Niall专门为他们的聚会预留了一个酒吧单间。Zayn走进去的时候，其他人都已经到了。桌上摆了五个酒瓶，四个都已经喝到一半，在桌上留下冷凝融化的水痕。第五瓶看上去还是冰的，只有一点点雾气，像是刚拿出来的。

他走过去坐下的时候，Niall了然地笑起来，用膝盖撞了撞他。“堵车了是不是，”他问道。

Zayn简单地回以微笑，一脸不知悔改，挤进椅子放松下来。Harry从桌子另一头推过来一块松饼，摇着头，但其中的不满意味被他脸上的笑容冲散了。

“要是你能接一下我电话，而不是直接睡过去，”Louis说道，“我就可以顺路把你接过来，你也不至于迟到了。”话是这样说，他仍然拿起自己的酒瓶，撞了撞Zayn的。

“我手机静音了！”Zayn抗议道，“而且这才刚过一点啊！”

“一点半了。”Liam说。

“你就住他旁边，Liam，”Louis控诉，“你就不能试着催催他？现在我成了唯一一个有责任心的了是不，大明星？”

Liam耸耸肩，Zayn抑制住了扭头看他的冲动，即使是在Liam倾身凑近他，手缓慢地擦过Zayn的腰间的时刻：正是当天早些时候他印上吻痕的地方，那时Zayn的手机正在客厅里嗡嗡作响。现下，Liam的拇指在那里流连不去地摩挲。Zayn灌了一大口啤酒。

-

等他们六点钟喝完散场的时候，Liam主动提议捎Zayn回家。他们例行拥抱，确定下次能够两两见面的时间，看看短期内还有没有在同一个城市碰头的可能。Harry提醒他们明天他要举办的假日聚会，Liam说起他明年二月要在英伦三岛巡演。

他们坐进车里。彼此没有碰触。

两条街之后他们碰上了红绿灯，Liam倾身过去吻了吻Zayn的肩膀。Zayn自动地凑向那个吻，感到自己的一部分终于放松下来。

“觉得我们蒙混过关了吗？”Liam问。

之前，Louis提起Liam最近花了好长时间在写歌上，那时候他们对上了目光，而Zayn不得不强迫自己转开眼睛。他们俩被支使去厨房，从巨大的工业用冷冻冰柜里翻点好吃的出来，当时他们什么也没做，不过忍得很辛苦就是了。整个下午他们都把大腿挤在一块儿。但是除了这些以外——

“过了，”Zayn说道，在红灯转绿的时候推了推Liam。Liam坐回去，Zayn把手放在他的膝盖上，小心地避开了那块淤伤，那是两天之前Zayn把他推撞在墙上的时候擦出来的（Liam惊讶地叫出声，他们在那个吻的半途都笑起来）。“回家？”

“我笔记本充电线落在我那儿了，”Liam说道，“等我拿上之后，嗯。就回家。”

-

Louis坚持要开乐队会议，即使他们已经有三年不在同一个乐队里了。上次聚会还是五个月之前，这就意味着，这是Liam和Zayn开始……他们在做的事情之后的第一次聚会。Zayn觉得他们伪装得相当不错，但他也在考虑——

他们当下的生活感觉没什么可隐藏的。感觉什么都没变。Zayn曾经路过Niall的酒吧，打包带了他和Liam两人的饭，对方连眉毛都没抬。Harry顺路拜访过Zayn家，那时候Liam就在屋里。 _Liam_ _的妈妈_ 顺路来过Zayn家，那时候Liam就在屋里。没人问过这件事，也没人觉得哪里不对。

暂时这样没什么不好，这让一切都容易起来。你和一个人在一起了，拥有着附加而来的一切美好的事物，没有紧张感，也没有那些逼问。

只不过。Zayn开始意识到他们将来不得不告诉其他人，他开始意识到他想要告诉其他人。他太喜欢亲吻Liam了——根本不想停下来的那种。他或多或少地期待着他们决定搬到一起的时候到底会商量卖掉谁的房子（Zayn会赢的）。他十分确定周围人把线索拼凑起来只不过是时间问题，因为他早晚得把自己暴露出去。

Zayn之前还想问Liam是不是和他一样觉得困扰，但是——Liam最近三个星期都在欧洲开小型巡演，这是他在英巡之外的第一次个人独唱巡演。他们没怎么聊过，因为Zayn仍旧不擅长透过电话聊天。Liam回家的时候一脸疲惫，但和Zayn在家呆了不到一天，他脸上那种轻微的愁容就消散了，尽管他所做的不过是在Zayn的床上睡了一觉，大部分时间都把脑袋蹭在Zayn的腿上。Zayn _注意到了_ 。这让他没那么想把之前的问题问出口了。

他之前不想告诉别人有两个原因：出名让人身心俱疲，而且这实在是不关其他人的事。但是他越想越觉得第一件他可以处理的来，而第二个理由则——无关紧要。

说实话，现在真正的问题在于，他觉得他们目前在做的事情一点问题都没有。

-

Harry在带动人群方面天赋异禀，在举办宴会的时候显得尤其光芒四射。Zayn总是有些敬畏他在这方面的能力，今晚观看Harry的表演本来应该是他的第一要务。然而，Liam穿了一套正装。

等到Zayn抓住机会把Liam拽到一边的时候，夜已经深了。他们在酒店宴会厅附近找了一间活动室，门一关上就推挤着对方，开始亲吻。

然而这个吻很快就结束了。两人退开的时候Liam按下了近处的开关，昏暗的灯光下，Zayn看见Liam的微笑投下的暗影，其中的温暖像是粘附在了他的身上。他的领带系得整整齐齐，但Zayn抬手把它解开了，衬衫松垮地暴露出脖颈，Zayn吻上去。

“你看上去，”Zayn没费心把话说完，就又吻上他的嘴唇，“简直是。”

“怎么？”Liam温柔道，看上去有一点洋洋自得，“哑口无言啦，英文系高材生？”

Liam凑过来吻他，但Zayn躲开了，朝他皱眉头，“你居然嘲笑我？”

Zayn把手探进Liam的外套下边，把他的衬衫从裤子里拽出来。他又凑近了，Liam朝他咧嘴笑开，然而Zayn半路转开方向，把嘴唇印在他的颈侧。Liam稍稍一惊，之后就靠向他的碰触，一只手攀上Zayn的脑后。

“不能怪我，谁让你——”Zayn正要说下去，门咔哒一声开了。

他们匆忙分开，Harry探头进来。

“找到你们啦，”Harry说道，声音响亮嘈杂。

Zayn转头朝他扯出一个笑，希望自己看上去还神志清醒。Liam摆给他的表情明显不这么认为，但是他自己的衬衫皱皱巴巴，领带还敞着，可没资格说别人。

“Liam醉得太厉害了，没法自己把领带整理好。”Zayn马上解释道。Liam朝他做了个鬼脸。

Harry微笑着挤进屋子里，“噢，我也是诶！帮我系一下？”

Zayn走上前的时候，听见身边传来一声熟悉的闷笑。“当然了，伙计。”他拉过Harry如今乱糟糟的领结，缓慢地呼出一口气，集中起注意力。等他终于把领结整理好，抬起头来的时候，Liam已经从房间里出去了。

Harry还在对他微笑，Zayn也回以微笑，但仍然有点走神。要是Harry知道了，Zayn思量道——他就会拿这事来揶揄他们，Liam也不用离开房间，他们三个还是像原来那样相处。要是有更多的人知道了，他们就可以在夜晚结束的时候，在所有人的视线之外确认彼此的情况，之后一起回家。他们不必只为了一个吻而偷偷溜进房间，一个仅仅意味着“嗨你还好吗”的吻，一个他整个晚上都想给Liam的吻。

Harry一定是注意到他沉浸在自己的思绪中了。“准备好回宴会去了吗？”他问道。

“还不想，”Zayn应道。他的这位朋友仍旧如此了解他，这给他带来一阵强烈的喜悦。“再和我呆一会儿吧？”

Harry都没回他的话，只是从最近的桌子旁边拉过一把椅子坐下，好像隔壁房间那场百来人的宴会并非归他操持似的。“没问题。”他说。

只要他开心，Harry估计也就会跟着开心，Zayn想着。

等到他准备好回去的时候，他知道他必须和Liam谈谈了。

-

醒过来的时候有Liam在身边总是让他觉得轻松，而最近这种感觉尤甚。Liam如今会在碰触之外加上印在脖颈上的一个吻，或是耳朵上的一口轻咬。以前他睁开眼睛，会看见Liam穿得整整齐齐，准备去晨跑或者吃早饭；而如今Liam则通常是只穿内裤，盖在被单底下，拿着笔记本写写画画。

今天也是一样：太阳穴上的一个吻把Zayn唤醒了。他闭着眼睛把脑袋扭到旁边，知道Liam就坐在那儿，靠着床头板。他朝Liam蹭过去，小声哼鸣。

“早安，宝贝。”Liam伸出手来，挠了挠Zayn的后脑勺。

“嗯哼，”Zayn在早晨开口之前总是需要一点缓冲，Liam会懂的。

“快十点了。”

“嗯？”他应道。

“我下午的采访取消了。”

Zayn终于睁开眼睛，扭过来看他。“你留这儿？”

“当然。给我做午饭？”

“当然。”  
他确实做了午饭，算是吧，其中穿插着倚在冰箱上的无数亲吻。他们吃饭的时候没怎么说话，随后Zayn以今天干了不少活为由要求Liam给他按按脚，把脚搁在了Liam腿上。Liam把洗碗机打开，从饼干罐里挖出一碟曲奇。Zayn一直把这个罐子藏着，免得被姐姐家的小孩发现。

午后时光是在二楼他们最喜欢的那个房间度过的，那个房间光线最好，Zayn还在那儿安了个旧键盘，虽然已经被Liam征用了。Liam在跑步机上锻炼，接了几个工作电话，而Zayn完成了课程要求的阅读任务。

一等他把论文放在一边，Liam就关掉了机器，过来挠他痒痒，之后他们躺在地板上接吻。等到Zayn把手从Liam背上向下移，探进他的短裤的时候，剧情很快就无缝衔接到了互相蹭动的亲热戏码。

他们一起洗了澡，正正经经的那种，中间只交换了几个懒洋洋的吻，随后烤面包当做晚饭。

-

那天晚上，Zayn看着Liam把笔记本和钢笔放在床头柜上，这样明天早上用起来会方便些。等到Liam在他旁边躺好，Zayn就翻身起来，跨坐在他腰上。他把手撑在Liam肩膀上，而Liam微笑着，眼睛里闪着温暖和喜爱，双手撑在Zayn背后帮他保持平衡。

那个微笑和那种轻而易举、下意识的碰触，让Zayn脱口而出：“周六跟男孩们吃饭那段时间太难受了。我们不能再那样了。”

Liam轻轻松松地接过话去，就好像他知道Zayn会坐在他身上，跟他严肃地讨论他们的关系似的：“好啊。你是怎么想的？”

Zayn顿了片刻，等着那些词句自行组织成语言，缓缓地从他嘴里流出来。“我觉得担心，”他最终这么说道，“因为我们没讨论过这件事，我是说我们现在的关系。我觉得我们的想法是一样的，但是我想听听你到底是怎么想的。”

Liam的拇指画着圈，这让他有些分心，但不知怎么的，也让他——他们——更专注于这场谈话。

“我只想——一直吻你？”

Liam的拇指还在画着圈。

“我想带你回家，告诉我堂妹别再迷恋我男朋友了，”Zayn继续说道，转开了目光，“我知道你喜欢出门吃晚餐，我们或许也可以那么干。在将来的某一天吧。下一回Preston想把我和别人撺掇在一起的时候，我就可以告诉他原因，而不是回避这回事。而你妈妈和我可以——”

“你是不是在问我想不想安定下来？”Liam说。

“ _Liam_ 。”Zayn捶了一下他的肩膀，而Liam都懒得装出疼的样子。这个混蛋。

“你所说的这一切，Zayn，”Liam笑道，“我也一样，没错。”

“好，嗯，”Zayn感到自己长舒了一口气，“那好。”

“所以我们可以告诉家里人。我会跟你一起回你爸妈家。”

“好。”Zayn向前倾，调整着自己的坐姿。

“下一回我们再跟男孩们见面的时候，”Liam提议道，“你想什么时候吻我就什么时候吻我吧，看他们什么时候才能反应过来。”

“那其他人呢？”

“其他人，”Liam重复道，“比如，你是说公众这一类的？”

Zayn耸耸肩。

“都这个时候了，我觉得也没几个人会在乎了。”Liam抬起手来挠了挠鼻子，思考道。“我现在干得还不错，不过我的观众大部分跟我们年纪差不多。再说我现在又不像1D那个时候那么有名了。”

这样的想法仍旧让Zayn觉得不舒服：回到那个他被注视、被评判、被挖掘缺陷的位置。仅仅是设想一下他会再次身处那样的位置就让他不安。

但是Liam说得对——他们现在都远不像在乐队的时候那么重要了。Zayn不必再重复过去，和很多人互动，或者成为关注的焦点。而且他知道：做自己的音乐对Liam而言很重要，而Liam对他很重要。而个人空间对Zayn而言很重要，Zayn也知道自己对Liam很重要。

他们会解决这件事的。他们都想要解决它，最后就一定会的。

“我猜我们会找到解决办法的。”Zayn说道。有了Liam的微笑，一切不可逾越的障碍看上去都更容易克服了。“虽然现在还没有吧。”

“同意。”Liam研究着他的表情，“而且我们是认真的。”

“同意。”Zayn确认道，微笑起来。

“安心了？”Zayn的点头让Liam露出满意的神色，“这就是你今天忧心忡忡一整天的原因？”

“闭嘴。”Zayn想摆出个生气的样子，然而他有点太开心了，根本懒得去装，“我们刚刚是不是讨论了接吻的事情来着？”

“你说得对。”Liam压着Zayn的腰把他拉下来。他吻过Zayn的脸颊，眼角，下巴的曲线，“我很高兴我们讨论了这件事。”

Zayn也很高兴。他用鼻子拱了拱Liam的脸，让他把脸转过来，随后吻在他嘴唇上，以示自己完全同意。

一切是这样开始的：

这是单向乐队解散后第二年的十二月，Zayn正在攻读多年来一直想拿的英语学位（虽然他现在在上的是在线课程，当年他可没料到这个）。他感到他终于大致做回了原来的自己，而非之前那个冷漠疲累的形象，但他仍旧觉得有点心神不宁。他住在那所又大又空的房子里。之前与他共享这所房子的人，他曾经以为会与她共度一生。而如今这里过于寂静了，他只有在过分沉湎于自己的思绪的时候才会欣赏这种寂静。

他仍然与旧队友保持着联系，虽然远不如以前频繁。Niall或许是和他联系最密的一个——在以前不得不早起的那些清晨，他们俩经常在巡演大巴或是飞机上一起解纵横字谜。虽然如今Niall已经开始了旅行，他仍然会每到一个新地方就拍下当地报纸上的字谜发给Zayn，这样他们俩就可以一起研究解法了。而Harry则会把所有让他想起Zayn的东西都拍照发过来，也不在乎他是否会回复，但每当Zayn回他的时候Harry都会很高兴，这让Zayn每次都尽量回复他。Louis隔几周就会给他打电话；要是这个月到了月中Louis还没联系过他，Zayn就会打给他。

Liam和他聊得少了些，但对Liam坦诚总是最容易的，他们之间一向如此；在这个月的邮件里Zayn提起房子的事来，提起自己觉得不舒服不自在。上回他们通邮件的时候，Liam把音乐产业抛到一旁，开始写自己喜欢的、准备自己演唱的歌，所以在家呆的时间颇长，而他恰好喜欢自己的房子，也喜欢周边的环境。他回复Zayn的时候，提到附近有一栋房子待售，离Liam住的地方只有几条街的距离，离主干道和城区就更远了。 _有个大院子_ ，他写道， _没装铁门，不过那扇木头门可真是够大的_ 。

所以Zayn搬进来了，Liam邀请他过来吃晚饭。蹲在当红音乐制作人Liam家门口的狗仔，可比隐居在家的前名人现学生仔Zayn家门口的要多得多，尤其是在Liam正在制作自己专辑的消息泄露出去之后。所以下一回，Zayn就邀请Liam去他家了。

一个月之后他们又见面的时候，Zayn提前往DVD里塞了一部电影。他家来客人的时候他一般都会这么干，以防出现让人尴尬的沉默。然而那一天他们聊起天来，电视都懒得打开。他们没注意到时间流逝，直到Zayn去拿喝的，瞥了一眼钟表，才意识到都到晚饭时间了。他们从Liam手机上存的外卖店列表里挑了一家外卖。他们躺在沙发上睡着了，脑袋朝对方靠过去。

-

他们每隔一周见一次面，后来是每周，再后来隔一天就见一次。Liam终于教会了Zayn怎么游泳。Zayn邀请Liam去了父母家，参加他妹妹的生日派对。Liam会询问他的意见，不管是在他想买一把扶手椅的时候，还是在他想穿哪件套装的问题上。他们开始向对方探寻，如同旧时那样，如同他们还是那个共同经历一切的五分之二。

想起他是那么容易。和他聊天是那么容易。一个周末，Zayn和朋友们去了意大利，一直在给Liam发照片，因为他全程一直在想， _我希望他现在就在这儿_ ，或是 _他会觉得这张照片超好笑的_ ，他十七岁的时候就总是这么想，那时候他刚刚发现这个安静、书呆、又和他喜欢同一种音乐的人，这个和他如此相似的人。现在也是一样，只不过这样的感觉又加强了——现在这一切更从容轻易，少了冒险的意味。这些现在就在发生，他们现在在聊天，是因为他们之间的共同点，因为他们彼此喜欢对方身上的那些特质。

现在的感觉也与之前有一些不同，不过Zayn认为一部分原因是他们并不再做之前的活儿了，周围也不是同一群人，他们的相处是在自己的空间之中，而非被人推到他们必须出席的位置。而另一部分则包括——他们放弃了第二张沙发，挤在一张沙发上入睡。从游泳池的深水区一直游到浅水区，仍旧手拉着手。Zayn仍旧在试图每月写邮件，但发觉所有值得提起的事情，Liam都已经知道了。

除此之外还有一些什么在酝酿，Zayn知道。等到需要的时候，他会搞清楚的。

-

三月的某一天，Zayn在自己的洗衣篮里发现了一件Liam的T恤。他胃里一紧。

-

或许一切是这样开始的：

七月末，Zayn的妹妹坚持要他在她的婚礼上跳舞，Zayn答应的条件是要自己挑舞伴。

好多年之前，Liam和他就想出了一套办法，让他俩看上去是在跳舞，实际上只有Liam在引导着所有动作。他们如今仍旧擅长这个表演，从他们落下功课的地方重新拾起配合的技巧——只不过Zayn这次比他平常靠得更近了，也没以前那么在意碰触，只是抱怨着他的小妹妹居然比他结婚还早。说完后他抬起头，以为对方会一脸同情，然而Liam只是看着他，目光沉稳，手在Zayn后背上收紧。或许在下两首曲子中，他们两个靠得更近了些，而非向后退开。或许Liam脖颈的触感对Zyan而言十分熟悉，只不过同时也更有分量，更心照不宣；或许他们感觉到了有什么东西咔哒归位。

或许Liam在自己的洗衣篮里也发现了Zayn的衣服。或许他也有同样的感觉。

他的妹妹半路把Liam劫走做自己的舞伴去了，而Zayn看着Liam玩闹性质地带她横扫过整个房间，想着，或许Liam也在看着我。

-

事实上，一切应当是这样开始的，鉴于他们跳舞的那天什么都没有发生：

八月中旬，Liam在家办了个生日派对。这场派对更偏向商业性质，透着一点高档的气息；他的朋友们没来几个，家人也没有过来。其他几个男孩现在都不在附近，Liam之后会在离生日更近的时间办个小聚餐，他们会在那时候聚一聚。但Zayn最不缺的就是自由时间，再说了，他离Liam家走路只要十分钟。所以他过来参加，在大厅逗留了一两个小时，然后就上楼去了。

这所房子很可爱，但Zayn最喜欢的是Liam的卧室：酷，漂亮，舒适，但同时又安静私密。落地窗正对着临近的美丽花园，窗户旁边摆着那把他让Liam买的扶手椅，那把椅子软得不可思议。椅子前面是个巨大的书架，塞满了Zayn带过来忘记拿回去的书。他把自己折进扶手椅，很快沉浸在书里。

等到Liam终于走进来，重重地坐在床边的时候，已经很晚了。

“我开始觉得你跳过所有夜店派对的做法可太有道理了。”Liam疲惫地微笑道。

Zayn回以同情的微笑。“打点人脉呢？”

“刚把最后一批送走。”Liam向后仰躺在床单上，脚仍旧放在地面上。“是Williams。Williams夫妇。他们想找你来着，顺便说一句。好像是和慈善有关的什么工作吧。”

“我会给他们打电话的。”Zayn感兴趣地坐直了身体。

“我把你电话给她了。”Liam许诺道，“你书读完了？”

“差不多吧。”Zayn说道，把书合上留在椅子上，走到Liam身边坐下，朝他倚过去。

Liam转过头来看他，仍然在微笑，但他的呼吸放缓，看上去没那么紧张了，他显得更放松、更开心了。

“我上周不小心把椅子碰坏了。”Liam说。

Zayn坐直了，“啥？”

“碰坏了一条椅子腿，”Liam显出羞涩的神色来，“不过修好了。连你也没看出来。”

从他现在坐在床上的角度看过去，确实有一条椅子腿和别的颜色不一样，但也没别的不同了。所以他又扑通倒下去，摇了摇头，“嗯，还真看不出来。”

“可得认真修修，”Liam说，“毕竟现在比起我的，它更像是你的椅子了。”

“那它就该在我家呀，是不是？”Zayn揶揄着他，伸了个懒腰，他的手碰到了Liam的。

Liam把他的手压进掌心，耸了耸肩，“我就是喜欢有你待在这儿。”

Zayn又扭过头去打量Liam，他动了动手指，轻轻地握了握Liam的手。

“谢谢你待在这儿。”片刻之后Liam说道，“我知道你一般不来这一类聚会。”

“我也喜欢待在这儿，Liam，”Zayn看着天花板，“和你一起。过去的几个月很棒。非常棒。”

他们有一会儿都没开口。Zayn让他说的话降落下来，沉淀下去。

“你知道，就是，我曾经以为我们会就此断掉联系，在我们分开之后。毕竟没什么理由再联系了？”他听见Liam点头，就又闭上眼睛，脑袋在被子上蹭了蹭。“我最近一直在想这件事。我们现在能再联系上真是太好了。”

“可不是吗。”Liam说道，“谢谢你买了走路就能到我家的房子。”

“谢谢你让我买下它。”这样的对话差点让Zayn笑起来。随后他能感到他们两个又停滞下来，陷入一片安静。

他大声地叹了口气，紧张又不耐烦。他现在想做的只有把Liam拉过来，看看事情会如何发展，他 _现在_ 就想这么干。他看着Liam，对方转过身来，一脸深思地看着他。Liam的目光扫过他的嘴唇，又看回他的眼睛。

就好像他们之间有什么东西在拉紧，随后啪地一声，齿轮吻合；几个月来漂浮不定的片刻最终将他们推到一起。

“ _来啊_ ，Liam，”Zayn声音低沉。Liam眨了眨眼，随后露出一个明亮的笑容。

Zayn能感受到Liam的呼吸，感受到对方撑起身凑过来，挤进他的空间。Liam把空闲的那条胳膊绕过他的身体，这样就能撑在他上方了。他们靠得更近，Zayn仰起头来凑近他——

“Liam？”

楼下的呼喊声让他们两个都绷紧了，随后两人放松下来，放走了这一刻。

“马上下来，”Liam喊道。

Zayn砸回床上，叹了口气。Liam把脑袋靠在他旁边，鼻子蹭着Zayn的脸颊。他这样待了片刻，之后撑起身离开了。Zayn听见他下楼梯的声音，待在自己原来的位置没动。

他想要这个，他知道Liam想要这个，他也觉得这算不上什么坏主意。他想知道Liam嘴唇的热度，手臂的力量；他的微笑贴着自己的微笑时是什么感觉，他的身体贴着自己的身体时是什么感觉。他喜欢他，他信任他，他想要他。

他待在自己原来的位置没动，一直在想着这些，让这个认知流淌过全身——他想要这个，Liam想要这个——直到他听见Liam跑上楼，在他终于把滞留的客人送走之后。他待在自己原来的位置没动，看着Liam一步一步走进视线中，靠近床边时也没慢下步子。

等他靠得足够近的时候，Zayn拽过他的衬衫，把他拉了下来。

他们确确实实地接过一次吻，大概十年前。尽管那是一次意外，两个人仍旧任那个吻发展了片刻，但等他们分开的时候，都朝对方露出微笑，任这件事就这样放着，之后又全然忘却了：那是一次亲密、舒适的亲热，发生在相当喜爱彼此的两个人之间。

Zayn立刻意识到这个吻可没那么容易忘记了。Zayn迎上他的吻的动作有些过于明确，而两个人的反应都有些过于急切、满是信心。他们的呻吟又有些太大声了。

Liam压在Zayn身上，两个人都陷进床单里。Zayn清楚地知道该按上Liam后背上的哪个位置，才能让对方喘息着张开嘴，加深这个吻。等他俩分开的时候，Zayn本能地偏过头，好让Liam埋进他的肩膀。Zayn把脚撑在床单上借力，调了调姿势，这样他们两个就都能舒舒服服地躺在床上了。

在他的手刷过Liam T恤底下光滑的皮肤的时候，他们一起嘶了一声。他们的目光撞在一起，之后都笑起来。那种张力立刻被打破了，但两人的意图仍旧昭然若揭。

Zayn伸手去摸Liam的脸颊，拇指的边缘轻轻地按在对方的眼角。“还好？”他问道，只是想确认一下。

“ _好_ 。”Liam说着，又吻上他。

-

这才是他们怎么开始的：

那个八月的第二天早晨，他醒过来，Liam坐在他旁边，背靠着床头板，腿上放着一本笔记本。Liam的手放在Zayn脖子后边，摩挲着他的颈侧。

Zayn抬头看他，微笑起来。Liam回以微笑，而Zayn感觉到一种缓慢升腾的满足感，那种罕见的、明确地知道自己当下就在自己想要在的地方的感觉，同时心知肚明与他在一起的这个人的感受也是一样的。

他想要这个，Liam想要这个。

“我必须得不停地告诉你，你才会吻我还是怎么？”Zayn平躺下来，脊背完全贴上床单。

“早晨有口气啊。”Liam解释道。这话毫无说服力：他相当不Liam式地随意扔开了手里的笔记本。而等他俯下身来吻他的时候，流连了很久。

他们仍旧有各自放松的时间，但有时候他们也会在一起待上三天，足不出户。Zayn最喜欢的是Liam出门几天或者一周之后回家的时候，他径直回到Zayn身边：用备用钥匙开门，在安保系统里输入他那一份密码，把行李箱推进楼梯拐角下边的空隙，然后直接滑进床上。

他们已经相处了好多年，而在你的人生这样重要的一段时间里与你共度的人总是会塑成你的一部分。他仍旧记得在各自处理自己的事务的时候，Liam的声音是如何充当背景音的。他记得Liam在房间里，漫不经心地把胳膊绕上他的肩膀或者环上他的腰的时候是什么感受。他记得他们是怎么共享一副耳机，怎么和他们俩的狗狗们一起跑步，怎么在半梦半醒之间快进过一场又一场电视真人秀，同时又觉得日子充实得要命。

如今则像是在这些回忆之中插进了一段他们关系的感官记忆。他习惯了他们其中一个打电话的时候，另一个会凑过来在对方面颊上留下蜻蜓点水般的轻吻，他习惯了Liam的头靠着他的肩膀，嘴唇贴着他的脖颈。同时也会被一些事情分心，比如无意间瞥见对方的皮肤，再比如外出一整天归家之后抵着门板做爱。

再加上他想一刻不停地亲吻他。

-

在一个周末，他们去拜访了Zayn的父母，下一个周末去见了Liam的父母。他们都很惊讶，也并没有试图隐藏他们的情绪，但是这也是意料之中——毕竟Zayn和Liam自己也还没从惊讶里缓过来，他们俩还是看着这事儿发生的当事人呢。

Zayn的妈妈仔细打量了他一遍——在她给出任何形式的认可之前，她总得检查他是不是一切安好，他知道——随后吻了他的额头。那天晚上他们离开之前，他爸爸把他拉到一边，捶了捶他的肩膀，告诉他“Liam是你们几个人里唯一一个理智的人了”。面对Zayn的大声抗议，他添了一句，“你说得对，Niall也是。”随后他大笑起来，拍了拍他的背，把他送出门去。

Liam的妈妈紧紧地拥抱了他，随后拉他坐下开始聊他的大学课程，仿佛一切如常。等她站起身来去拿饼干的时候，Zayn抬起头，迎上站在门口的Liam的目光。对方微笑着坐在他旁边，吻了吻他的脸颊。“她一向最喜欢你。”Liam摇了摇头。等她回来的时候，他们正在接吻。他们不必惊跳分开、也不必放开对方的手，这个事实让Zayn颤抖起来。

-

Zayn到音乐厅的时候，场外还有一群人聚在那儿，所以他悄悄溜进预留好的前排座位，没引起任何人的注意。他今晚的同伴已经到了，正淡定地翻过手机上的一条条信息。

“你好啊，大商人。”Zayn说着，坐进Niall旁边的座位。他弹了弹Niall太阳镜的眼镜腿，对方报复性地拍拍他的腰。

“小平民。”Niall摘下墨镜朝他微笑。

他们懒懒散散地侧身拥抱，都懒得再站起来，随后手臂环着对方靠回椅子上。Zayn越过Niall去拿放在那边的饮料——Niall总会买姜汁汽水，这味道也就只有他俩喜欢。

“法国怎么样？”Niall问。Zayn疑惑地看着他——上周末他和Liam去了法国，但是两个人都没和别人说过这件事。

Niall晃了晃手机。“你发过来的字谜旁边有个法语广告。”

Zayn一脸赞叹地扬了扬眉毛。“还不错，就是冷，”Zayn说道，回想起他们从屋里出来的时候差点当场抱抱取暖的事情来。“但是还不错。我们是真的喜欢那儿的酒。”

“虽然冷但是还不错，”Niall重复道，脸上的笑意加深了，“想和我说说你是跟谁一块儿去的不？”

以后会的，Zayn思量道。“很快了，”他捏了捏Niall的肩膀。

Niall轻而易举地接受了他的说辞，也挤了挤他，“第九列那个字谜你最后猜出来没有？”

“最后Google出来的，”Zayn说道，“我放弃了。”

他们一起把剩下的字谜填完，就在这时，场内的灯光暗下去，Liam跑上台来。

-

演唱会接近尾声的时候，Liam从后台拖来一把吧台椅。有人给他递了一把吉他。

“这首歌我还没找到机会仔细练，这不是我专辑里的歌，但是今晚我想给你们唱首特别的，如果你们想听的话。”

人群欢呼起来，鼓励着他，于是Liam继续说道：“最近我一直在休息，和我爱的人共度了不少时光，那种感觉真的很棒。”他顿了顿，随后在思考似的歪了歪头，“我想说的是，有时候我会忘记和另一个人一起无所事事、消磨时光的感觉会有多么好，但这就是我现在的感受。我感觉这么多年以来，也就只有那么一个人，让我能够安心这样做。”

他点头确认：“那种感觉是真的、真的很好。”他重复道。

 _真的很好_ ，Zayn思考着他的话，一切线索仿佛咔哒一声合上了。

Liam朝人群微笑着，淡定自若，镇静如常。他漫不经心地拨了拨琴弦确认调子，随后唱起Rihanna的Only Girl in the World。

这算不上什么轰轰烈烈的浪漫之举：Liam一向喜欢把他爱的事物放进自己的音乐里，Zayn清楚地知道Liam最近给他看的歌词都落在了现在时态，漂浮着即时即刻、心照不宣的喜爱之情。他认出了其中的灵感来源。

然而这件事，这首既荒唐又傻兮兮的曲子，听上去坚定得仿佛一个宣告，把他拖进头昏目眩的境地。他突然意识到冲上脸颊的热意，意识到自己的嘴唇弯成一个微笑。谢天谢地Niall的注意力还放在舞台上，要是他扭头看一眼，一定会把所有的线索都拼凑起来，直达事实真相。

Zayn把手压在双腿下边，努力控制住自己的情绪。

Liam唱完后，转头去感谢乐队里的吉他手Matt把吉他借给了他。Matt把吉他挂回身上，凑近了自己的话筒：“他本来今天晚上还想毁一首法语歌，我们可是劝了半天才把他拦下来，女士们先生们，”Matt说道，“不用谢啦。”

“冬天里的愉快周末出游总是值得献上一曲嘛，”Liam宣布道，随后又收敛了自己的炫耀之意，添上一句，“我诚挚推荐法国，那里是个很美的地方。”

“而且你喜欢那儿的酒。”Matt提醒道。

Liam抬起手来：“对！葡萄酒！味道超棒的。”

Zayn旁边的Niall一惊，发出那种他即将解出字谜时才会用的声线，“Zayn，”他一脸深思熟虑，扭过头来看他。

Zayn的微笑根本停不下来，要是Niall现在在看他，他的表情就足以坐实一切了。他把脑袋埋进双手，真心实意希望他可以就地昏迷，“别问。”

“Zaynie。”Niall等着他的答案。

“拜托，别。”Zayn重复道。他稍稍抬起头到刚好可以看到Liam的角度，但他能感觉到Niall控诉般的目光。

“我们刚刚讨论过告诉其他人的事情，”他的脸更红了，“我是指告诉你们，而不是，不是——”

“不是在几千人面前献歌给你。”Niall替他说完了，语气像是在憋着笑。

Zayn目光平稳地直视前方，一丁点儿也不想承认。

“行吧，”Niall说着，把目光转回Liam。

-

他们在后台Liam的更衣室等他的时候，Niall一直很安静，没拿问题轰炸他。然而等Zayn终于抬起头，发现Niall在朝他微笑，眼里满是柔和的喜爱。

“多久了？”

“呃，六个月吧大概，算到法国的话，”Zayn说着，又低下头，拇指摩挲着房间里木头桌子的纹理，“但是好像，又要更长一点？”

Niall一脸知晓地哼了一声，Liam就在这时走了进来，夹克脱掉了，领带也扯松了。Niall立刻上去拥抱他，拍了拍他的背。“你今晚太棒了，兄弟，”Niall吻了吻他的面颊。

Liam朝他笑开，随后转向Zayn。Zayn一直在看着他，也露出一个傻兮兮的笑，走过来给了他一个密实的拥抱。

“我很喜欢。”Zayn说道。

Liam回抱着他，深深地、满足地叹了口气。他们轻轻摇晃了片刻，随后分开来。

“所以？”Niall期待道。

Zayn被他语气中的激励意味逗乐了，便又踏进Liam的私人空间，给了他一个响亮的吻。Liam的反应仿佛条件反射般毫不犹豫；Zayn感觉到他的手扶上后颈，另一只则搂住他的腰。Zayn拽开Liam衬衫的上两颗扣子，用手直接抚上他的皮肤，手指敲击着脖颈与肩部连接处的结实肌肉。

等他们分开的时候，Liam微笑着：“所以Niall知道了。”

“法国，”Zayn说道，“是法国暴露了我们。”

“是Zayn暴露了你们，”尽管Niall还没从惊讶里缓过神来，他仍立刻接话道，“他看上去差点就要哭了，Payno。”

“Niall。我本来还打算请你来家里喝一杯呢！”对于Niall的背叛，Zayn试图装出一副惊讶的神情。他用余光瞥见Liam挂上了他那副大大的、傻兮兮的、幸福的微笑，于是自动转过头来想看个清楚。他知道现在自己脸上的表情也没差到哪儿去。

Liam眨了眨眼收敛了笑意，但他伸手拿手机的时候脸颊还是有点粉。“我想拍张照片。”他的胳膊仍旧环着Zayn的腰，顺势把他拉近。

他们拍了两张照片，Liam的另一只手举着手机，随后把全神贯注盯着他俩看的Niall也拉了进来，又多拍了几张。Liam挑了后来拍的其中一张拿去发推，然后把第一张设成了锁屏。

Zayn轻轻捏了捏Liam的手，吻上他的侧颈，随后松开他，拉着Niall出了门。

不过自然，他们还是回了Zayn那儿。Zayn看着Niall接收这一切新信息的样子：Liam把运动鞋放在鞋柜的鞋堆中间，把手表摘下来留在咖啡桌上的盒子里，随后从冰箱里拿出之前剩的意面直接开吃。

Niall扭头对上Zayn的目光，之后摇了摇头：“才六个月？”

Zayn举起一只手，摊平，随后轻轻地甩了甩：“算是吧。”

Niall凑近他，也吻了吻他的面颊。“好。”他说道，“是件好事。”随后跟着Liam进了厨房。

-

一个星期之后的早晨九点，Louis出现在他家门口，在看见Zayn不仅醒着而且心情还不错的时候，露出真诚的惊讶表情来。

“我就知道你有情况，”Louis推开他往屋里走，“你家里藏了个谁啊？”

“早安，Lou。”Zayn说道。他在想是该现在就告诉他，还是说一会儿Liam下楼来，一切就都不言自明了？要是他不说，对方估计也不会联想到哪一层，或许他会以为这一切都再正常不过——

Liam替他做了决定。

“宝贝，”Liam从另一个房间里朝他喊道，“下回别把书留在浴缸里了。”

Louis朝Zayn扬了扬眉毛。

“Louis来了，”Zayn吼回去，“别再留我一个人面对这种情况了好不。”

“总有一天你的狗狗会撞翻什么东西的，”Liam边说边走过来。

“ _我_ 的狗狗可聪明了，”Zayn翻了个白眼，“ _你_ 的狗狗才——”

“天哦，”Louis笑起来，“你们俩打算啥时候结婚？”

Zayn知道这话就是个玩笑，但是这也算挖了一个完美的坑。他招手让Liam过来，对方穿过房间，靠在沙发背上。Zayn歪过脑袋，简短地吻了吻他，想着把意思表明就行了。在他准备退开的时候，Liam伸手扶住他的脑袋，让那个吻又流连了片刻。

Zayn让这个吻搞得有点心旌神摇，在Liam退开后又花了点时间才睁开眼睛，觉得浑身懒散又温暖。Liam看向Louis，对方还一句话都没说过。  
Zayn也看过去，Louis朝他眨了眨眼睛。

“ _操_ ，”他说道，随后接了一句，“Niall知道这事儿不？”

“知道，”Zayn皱起眉头，“上周五Liam的演唱会结束之后他跟我们聚了一下。”

Louis翻出了他的手机：“我昨天晚上跟他说你现在一定是新勾搭上哪个妹子了，他回我说 _这个赌我打了_ ，还笑得一脸自鸣得意——”

-

那天下午，Liam去跑步，Zayn把Louis绑走，逼着他一起从烘干机里把衣服拿出来叠好。在衣服堆里翻出一件尺寸过大的衬衫或者一条傻兮兮的短裤仍旧让他胃里打鼓，尽管现在这种事越来越频繁；不过如今这件事有个好理由了，所以也算好事一桩。

“你们俩是这么多年一直搞在一起，还是我太迟钝了？”Louis盯了他一会儿，开口问道。

Zayn看得出他之前几个钟头一直在想这件事。“事情就那么发生了，”他简单道，就像之前告诉Niall的一样，“才没有——我们没有一见钟情，一见面就爱的要死要活之类的。”

“所以就是突然莫名其妙看对眼了。”Louis一副怀疑的语气。

“对，”Zayn应道，随后又想了想，“不是。”他真正想说的是‘这就是我们之前没告诉你的原因。’

“不过反正是你们俩，怎么都说得通。”Louis坦白道，耸耸肩，“我不敢相信我居然没有意识到。”

“ _我自己_ 都没意识到。”Zayn指出，“我们有好几个月都在每天见面、聊天，然后我才意识到我们基本上就是在约会，无非是没有打炮那一部分。”

“然后呢？”

“然后，”Zayn叹口气倚在柜台上，“然后我意识到我想打，Liam看上去也挺想的。所以就打了。”

“无聊。”Louis抱怨道。

Zayn能想出不少能安抚Louis的事情来：比如上回去法国的那个周末，Liam去找人问路，想知道最近的饭店该怎么走，那时候他笨嘴拙舌，而Zayn看着他，手臂和Liam挽在一起，意识到自己很可能爱上了一个认识了好多年的人——这样就算得上一个好故事了。但是安抚Louis这种事Zayn向来是不干的，所以他只是对着他微笑。

Louis回以笑容，摇了摇头，就好像他已经知道那个他未曾听闻的故事中的结论。他很可能确实知道了。

他这一帮自作聪明的朋友和家人啊。 _这_ 才是他不想告诉他们的原因。

-

三月份的时候，在所有人的坚持下，乐队会议在Zayn家举办。Niall是第一个到的，那时候Zayn正在接电话。Zayn挥手把他赶进厨房。

“Williams夫妇最近怎么样？”等Zayn终于把电话挂了，走进厨房的时候，Liam问道。

“筹款活动很顺利，我觉得他们想让我每年都出现一下。”Zayn凑近Liam，把胳膊环上他的腰。

“那当然了。”Liam应声。Niall在他们身后咯咯笑起来，而Liam无视了他，倚向Zayn的方向，用鼻子蹭了蹭Zayn的。

“你下个月陪我出席吗？”Zayn问。

“肯定会啊。”Liam答道。

门铃响了，Niall大声咳嗽着，离开了厨房去应门。Zayn觉得对方脸上满是感激的神色。

而Zayn也感激地笑起来，为他得到的这份隐私，随后他弥合了剩余的那一点距离，给了Liam一个吻。之后他抽身，伸手去够桌子另一边的蘸酱，全指望Liam绕在他腰间的手臂帮他保持平衡，让他不至于跌倒（事实也确实如此）。

“我觉着类似这样的活动再来几场也不错。”他说道。

Liam看上去只被他用手指挖出蘸酱又舔干净的样子小小地分了一下心，定力着实值得夸奖。“你是说慈善活动？”他开口。

“慈善活动，”Zayn同意道，“筹款活动，或者慈善音乐会。”上回Liam家的聚会上与Williams夫妇交换的名片，很快发展成了四月份一次有关教育慈善活动的全力合作。Zayn喜欢筹措事项，喜欢向合适的听众宣传自己的主张，也喜欢找到合适的受益人这个过程。那让他感觉有目标有意义。

Liam沉思着点点头，就像他每次认真思考的时候一样。“和你很搭。”他最终这样说。

Zayn转过身倚在柜台上，朝他微笑，“你这么想？”

“而且你会喜欢的。”

“我会的。”

“我觉得你应该去做，”Liam说，“你可以去参加几场Harry举办的宴会，打点一下人脉。”

他最近一直在考虑这件事，但也仅仅是想想——离真正迈出第一步还远得很。但是和Liam在一起的时候，就感觉他想要做的这些事都逐渐固化下来，有了坚实的支撑。“我可以找到一起做这件事的人，”他说道，“我认识几个行动力还不错的人。”

“嗯。你还可以拿我的名头去做做文章。”Liam笑道。

Zayn也笑出声：“打广告嘛。”

与他们隔了两间屋子的前门咣当关上了，Zayn拽着Liam往厨房外边走。

“以后再说吧。”Zayn端过碗来，建议道。即使现在他把这件事避过去了，他知道Liam以后还会再和他提的。

Liam耸耸肩，吻了吻Zayn的脸颊，空闲的那只手拎起薯片和水果。

-

他们俩走进客厅的时候，Niall和Louis正在吵架。

“你看，”Niall大声道，“Liam一不能叫新， _二_ 不是妹子，所以从这两个标准上来讲你都——”

“——你他妈 _耍花招_ ——”

Harry坐在沙发上，脚翘在桌子上，带着一种“环顾一周也没找着其他好玩的事情所以只能看他俩吵架”的表情围观。他看见Zayn和Liam进来，就抬起头，脸色放光，露出一个微笑。

“有人告诉我说，我是这儿唯一一个没见过你俩接吻的人了。”Harry说。

他们都坐好之后，Liam把手压上Zayn的后颈，轻轻摩挲，按压着一块Zayn自己都没有注意到的僵硬肌肉。他朝那种舒适的感觉倚靠过去，发出一阵满意的哼鸣。

“十二月的时候你差点就撞上了，你办假日聚会那次。”Liam告诉Harry。

Harry思考着，皱起眉毛。“他整理你领带的时候？”Liam点点头，Harry愤愤地叫出声，“那现在再来一遍嘛！”

“这东西必须得有机才行，Harry，”Zayn的语气带着一股平心静气的嘲讽。他们互相盯了一会儿，同时朝对方吐出舌头。

“所以现在所有人都知道了。”Liam说道。

“你们的长期打算呢？”Louis终于不再和Niall踢来踢去了，“要公开不？”

“要。”Zayn和Liam同时说道，毫不犹豫。

“我在想，”Liam说，“Zayn可以在我的下一张专辑里挑一首曲子合作，一首情歌。”

 _情歌_ ，Zayn思量道，立刻明白了Liam的意思。他看向Liam，笑起来：“可以呀。”

“是吧？”Liam的眼睛亮了，“再过两年我们就可以把成对的婚戒戴起来了。”

他的心跳加快了一点点，那样的想法让他脸上发烧。“好。”Zayn说道，声音低沉下去，身体凑近了一点。

Liam也凑了过来，所以他们挤在了一块儿。Zayn靠上前去，忘了他们还有观众，直到Louis一声着恼的叫喊把他拉回现实。Zayn条件反射地缩了缩，Liam没动。

Harry在一边起哄。

Zayn扫了一眼他们的朋友们，所有人都处在一种半是感兴趣、半是漠不关心的状态（谢天谢地）。Louis现在摆出的表情，就和多年之前他们不小心无视他之后他会摆的表情一模一样。Niall在水果篮里翻来翻去，把一个橘子扔给了Harry，而Harry从他们身上转开眼，去接那个橘子。

他又看回Liam，Liam也在看他，仿佛准备好迎接一切，迎接Zayn选择做的一切，无论是现在、下个月或是下一年。

Zayn微笑起来，感觉自己也终于做好了准备。于是他拉过Liam，吻了他。

**Author's Note:**

> ↓原文↓请去给太太点个心/书签/评论叭  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076498


End file.
